Ricardo da Kova
Ricardo da Kova is the "Captain-Mayor" of NASSAU, as well as an infamous Pirate, who has amassed incredible wealth during his time in the Exiled Lands. Some say yet greater amounts were acquired in his time before his exile. History The story of how the Pirate Captain arrived in the Exiled Lands is a mystery, as the man gives a different set of events for every person he tells the tale to. Yet if one were from the noblest leagues Zingara, the name Ricardo da Kova would certainly strike feelings of dread. His is a faded memory, lost to the decades and new Pirate-Kings who have risen in those foul waters. A frightful bedtime story that parents told to their children, so they would mind better. His blade had been slaked on many a pompous nobleman and his sailors or guardsmen. An entire region of Zingara nearly fell to him, complete anarchy settling in and massive destabilization through the country occurring with the majority of the noblemen being forced to come together to deal with the Pirate Horde. What matters now, is the manner in which he has amassed such inconceivable wealth in the Exiled Lands. His beginnings were humble, the same as each of you. A man brought to the brink and torn from the crosses that dot the desert. Yet it was the old Captain's cunning, charisma, and glee to stomp upon others that ascended him. The Darfari quickly learned to fear the, at the time, small crew of men that were carving a place out in the Exiled Lands. The land was raped of it's resources and people. With men forcibly taking Exiles back to kiss the boots of their new Captain. If anything, Ricardo ran a tight ship. He was shrewd, and more importantly: greedy. It began as simple domination. One attempted settlement razed, then another. Pillaging, looting, mining, foraging. The men were worked hard, but with their work came pride and allegiance. Because Ricardo knew to share the wealth to those who did best with him. Eventually, ships were made, and the Captain officially established control over the full of the river and bays. It was a tactical naval advantage that became his real asset. The people learned to fear you, when they knew that you could get to them in only a few short hours. The only ones left to survive being the men of the Red Hand, who were forced to broker treaty against the mad fuck, or those too far from his naval reach in the high North. Appearance Ricardo is a tall, broad-bodied gentlemen. His form is defined and swarthy from decades of abuse from the burning sun and sea winds. Age has begun to settle in for the Pirate Captain, with wrinkles indented into his leathery features as well as a nose and earlobes that had been grown out. His hair is thick and black, much like his long beard. Though the tips of the latter often are marked with singed hairs from the frequent proximity he has with explosives. His left leg has been partially blown off, with a peg left behind to make up the difference and keep him upright. Ricardo could have very well been considered handsome, in his younger days. But it has long since gone. The Captain can often be found adorning brilliant clothing, with bright colors and excessive shows of wealth. Gold and silver are frequent ornaments, as well as jewels scavenged and cut, likely in his home of Nassau itself. The man even has a few gold-plated teeth in his otherwise white smile. Of course, what is a Captain without his hat? Ricardo's is a brown tri-corn, with a stark blue feather that juts out from the rim. Personality Recent events Currently none. Category:All pages Category:Staff-controlled NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Nassau